leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashe
}} "Ashe, the Frost Archer is a ranged marksman, with a potent combination of damage, crowd control and utility. Focusing on control, Ashe dominates her opponents through a constant application of slows through her second ability and basic attacks, which in turn trigger her passive and first ability, making Ashe a deadly opponent in extended trades. Aside from that Ashe also brings potent cross map presence and utility with the global vision provided by her third ability and lockdown potential of her ultimate." - League of Legends Wikia Abilities them by for 2 seconds. |description2 = Ashe cannot critically strike normally, but her basic attacks against Frosted enemies always critically strike, increasing their damage by 10% (Critical Strike Chance (1 Bonus Critical Strike Damage))%. |targeting = Frost Shots is an offensive buff. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |spellshield = will block slow, but not the bonus damage. |additional= *''Frosted'' targets are distinct from Slowed targets - only Ashe's Frost Shot can trigger the bonus damage. Other slows can't trigger it. *'Ashe's' empowered attacks (even with no bonus crit chance or damage) are classified as critical strikes for gameplay purposes and will trigger effects such as and . Frost Shot's damage clasification ** : As such, it is also not applied by . *Here are examples on the behaviour of Frost Shot's bonus damage:The base 10% isn't affected by the crit modifies. Simply add the following to the base for the total damage. ** will add bonus damage - (1 ). **Adding a increases the aforementioned to % AD}} bonus damage - (1 ). **With 100% critical strike chance and bonus critical damage, you will deal bonus damage (1 ). ** Critical strike damage from runes is stacking multiplicatively with bonus critical strike damage, rather than additively, for a maximum of 228.265% bonus damage (10 ( (1 ) (1 )) instead of 205.51% (10 ( (1 ). * will 110 + (CritChance (1 + CritDamage)) bonus magic damage if triggered against a frosted target, but can only ever deal 100 if triggered on a non-frosted target. Be sure to apply Frost with or before engaging if you plan on using this item. |video=Ashe IVideo }} Ashe gains a stack of for 4 seconds whenever she an enemy, stacking up to 5 times. and only grant up to one stack per cast. |description2 = Ashe consumes her current stacks, gains and causes to by an additional 20% for 4 seconds.}} |description3 = If Ashe has 5 stacks on activation, Ranger's Focus also causes each of her basic attacks to fire a flurry of five arrows. Each arrow deals modified physical damage that benefits from and life steal, and each flurry triggers on-attack effects five times but on-hit effects only once.}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = % AD}}| % AD}}}} |cooldown = 18 |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ranger's Focus is an offensive buff that will also modify Ashe's attacks with sufficient passive stacks. |additional = *The multi-attack effect is similar to and , except that on-hit effects aren't applied by the extra attacks. *Triggering On Attack Effects (namely and ) five times is intentional behavior. Ranger's Focus' interaction with Runaan's Hurricane Note that Pix's cannot attack more than twice per second. ** On-hit effects are disabled on the latter four attacks and will not be triggered even by Runaan's minor bolts. But it seems that the item's 10 on-hit damage is applied 5 times. **Runaan's splash damage is affected by the damage modifier - dealing % AD)}} damage per flurry|10 % AD)}} damage per arrow}} to secondary targets. *As with , attacks against structures will refresh the timer on Focus but will not generate new stacks. *The flurry cannot be used on structures. |video=Ashe QVideo }} Ashe fires 9 arrows in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. |description2 = Enemies can intercept multiple arrows, but do not take damage from arrows beyond the first. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Volley fires 9 linear, colliding skill shots in a cone. Projectile Speed: 2000 Missile Width: 20 |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = Will block the ability. |video=Ashe WVideo }} Ashe stores a charge of Hawkshot periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2= Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her which travels towards the target location, granting of its path for 2 seconds and in a large radius at its destination for 5 seconds. The hawk's is not obstructed by brush or terrain. |range = | }} |static = 5 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost=1 |costtype=Charge |targeting = Hawkshot's is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |projectile = true |additional = *''Hawkshot'' grants standard sight, which does not reveal stealthed units. |video=Ashe EVideo }} Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it deals them magic damage and them for |Reaches the maximum duration at 2800 range.}} seconds, based on the distance the arrow traveled. |description2 =Enemies around the main target also take half damage. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Enchanted Crystal Arrow is a linear, colliding skill shot. *'Projectile Speed:' 1600. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = can block both the impact and the explosion. Blocking the stun will not prevent the explosion from happening. |additional= *''Enchanted Crystal Arrow'' provides sight around the arrow and briefly after detonation. * Enchanted Crystal Arrow, upon hit, will interrupt the movement of the champion that was directly hit (including dashes). |video=Ashe RVideo }} References cs:Ashe de:Ashe es:Ashe fr:Ashe pl:Ashe pt-br:Ashe ru:Ashe zh:艾希 Category:Global champion Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Support champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Scout champion Category:Ranged champion Category:260 RP champion Category:450 IP champion